Il suffisait qu'on s'aime
by Darness K. M
Summary: Une scène probable entre Will et Hannibal après la saison 3.
1. Il suffisait qu'on s'aime

Il suffisait qu'on s'aime.

 _Il y a quelques années, lors de notre première rencontre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses puissent tourner ainsi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça a commencé, à quel moment j'ai été pris dans ses filets, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte que la vérité était juste devant mes yeux. Quelle vérité. C'était aussi un autre question, il y avait encore tant de chose que je ne savais pas sur cet homme, aussi fascinant soit-il. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a fasciné au départ, cet indéchiffrable psychiatre. Mais à présent, c'était bien plus que de la simple fascination. Collègues aidant le FBI, patient et docteur, amis, chassés et chasseur ou proie et pêcheur, nous avions été tant de choses l'un pour l'autre, pour finalement se rendre compte que notre relation était bien plus que ça, plus passionnée que celle des humains habituels, au point que les mots ne suffisaient plus. Je crois avoir commencé à avoir ce véritable engouement pour lui quand j'ai été en prison par sa faute. Ou alors, c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte, dans tous les cas ça n'a pas été en s'améliorant. Par la suite, ça a été un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris entre nous deux, ça a été long, et pénible d'être loin de lui. Je ne savais pas quand on se reverrait et c'était pesant, surtout que c'était un peu selon son envie, je ne savais pas où le trouver mais lui savait exactement où me chercher. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on déteste les personnes qui peuvent lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout ça pourquoi... Finir par se laisser tomber du haut d'une falaise, enlacé l'un contre l'autre ? C'était ça, notre grand final ? Romantique, certes, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Autodestructeur, ça nous ressemblait bien. Mais nous n'étions pas du genre à mourir aussi facilement, fort heureusement. Nous étions dans un chambre d'hôtel où personne ne viendrait nous chercher pour le moment, ils devaient être en train de chercher nos corps. On pourra toujours s'inquiéter quand ils se rendront compte qu'il n'y a pas de corps, n'est-ce pas ? On se pansait nos blessures mutuellement, ce n'était que des égratignures, rien de grave comparé à l'état dans lequel on aurait été avec un peu moins de chance. Je relevais mon regard vers lui, Hannibal._

 _"-_ Alors ? Que fait-on à présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire ?

\- Rester avec vous, cette fois...

\- Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre. Vous savez que ce ne sera pas de tout repos ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Vous devrez changer d'identité.

\- Ça me va.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas ?

\- Impossible. Vous devez le savoir mais il n'y a que deux façon d'être heureux, se contenter de ce que l'on a ou avoir ce que l'on veut. Dans les deux cas, c'est vous que je veux et si je n'ai que vous, cela me suffit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment autodestructeur, Will.

\- Ça m'est égal. Je ne lâcherais plus cette main que vous me tendez.

\- Que ressentez-vous pour moi ?

\- Vous le savez très bien.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas dis.

\- Vous non plus. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Il n'y a que des preuves d'amour, et je penses avoir laissé assez de preuves. Tout comme vous.

\- C'est vrai. Peut-on dire que c'est une fuite en amoureux, dans ce cas ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut, si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'aurions aucune raison de rester ensemble, ça augmente les chances de se faire attraper.

\- C'est romantique.

\- Comme vous. _"_

 _Hannibal avait ce petit sourire satisfait de celui qui entendait exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il me caressa la joue, passant sa main le long jusqu'à arriver dans mes cheveux. Je fermais doucement les yeux et le laissais faire, sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. J'étais tout à lui. Et je ne laisserais personne l'avoir. Ni une femme, ni la police. Maintenant que nous étions libéré de ces barrières qui entravaient nos relations depuis le début, il était temps de vivre ce que nous avions toujours vivre. À deux, en somme. Je répondais à ses baisers, ma main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus. S'il m'abandonne à nouveau, cette fois je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Nous fuirons ensemble... Jusqu'à ce que la police nous attrape... Où jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous... à ce moment-là, je ne pense pas que celui qui sera encore vivant, soit capable de vivre sans l'autre. Je ne peux plus vivre sans Hannibal. Il ne peut plus vivre sans moi. Nous sommes un tout, tout en étant différent, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour nous comprendre. C'est tellement simple et compliqué à la fois..._


	2. Il suffisait d'une lettre

Il suffisait d'une lettre.

Hannibal était perplexe, au début, mais fut vite amusé. Et touché. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que lui et Will avaient fuis, une fugue amoureuse comme il aimait l'appeler, mais son amant lui réservait encore quelques petites surprises, et il adorait ça. Il était tombé par un total hasard sur des lettres que son brun préféré lui avait écris en secret. Il n'y avait aucune adresse, simplement ne nom d'Hannibal Lecter, chacune daté de la période durant laquelle il avait fuis. Jusqu'à ce que Will le retrouve.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de fouiller dans les affaires du plus jeune, il fouillait dans sa tête, mais pas ses affaires. Pour son amant, c'était le contraire, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à bien le comprendre et savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais n'hésitait pas à fouiller dans ses affaires, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait toujours accordé une grande importance à l'homme de toute façon et laissait passer beaucoup de choses chez lui alors que quelqu'un d'autre se serait fais remettre au pas. Ou tué. Dans tous les cas, maintenant qu'il avait ces lettres en main, il était curieux. Ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux. Franchement, que feriez-vous à sa place ? Vous voudriez savoir ce que votre amant vous a écris durant tout ces jours où ne pouviez vous voir. Alors pour une fois, il aurait un comportement humain. Will avait le don de l'attendrir de toute façon.

C'est ainsi que, profitant de l'absence de l'autre homme, il se mit à parcourir les lettres. Et il était on ne peut plus ravis de ce qu'il lisait. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer au sujet de Will. Si quelqu'un d'autre les lisait, il devrait ni plus ni moins que mettre un terme à la vie de la personne. Elles étaient à lui. De son Will. Que demander de plus ? Il regrettait presque de ne pas les avoir trouvé avant.

« _Tous les jours. Je regarde par la fenêtre en espérant vous voir revenir. Tout en sachant très bien que ce ne sera pas le cas._

 _Tous les jours, je parle seul comme si je vous adressais la parole comme je l'ai fais depuis notre rencontre, avant de me rendre compte que cette place est vide à présent._

 _Tous les jours, je ressens ce manque comme si ma vie était un puzzle et que vous en étiez la pièce maîtresse._

 _Tous les jours, cet impitoyable silence me rappelle que vous n'êtes pas là et à quel point je suis perdu sans vous. À quel point, j'ai besoin de vous._

 _Tous les jours, je rêve de vous. De ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. De ce que serais ma vie si j'avais accepté de venir avec vous. J'aime ce que j'entrevois._

 _Tous les jours, je vous attends inlassablement. Vous hantez mes pensées matin et soir comme vous l'avez toujours fais._

 _Tous les jours, tous les jours, et les autres jours encore, je me rends compte à quel point je tiens à vous et que je finirais toujours par vous pardonner. Mais c'est trop tard. Vous n'êtes plus là._ »

Franchement. Son Will n'était-il pas totalement adorable ? Il imaginait son air de chien battus en écrivant ces lignes. Décidément, son amant n'était pas un homme comme les autres et il se félicitait de s'être autant acharné sur lui pour un tel résultat.

« - Que faites-vous ? »

Demanda le plus jeune qui venait d'arriver et avait l'air décontenancé en voyant qu'Hannibal lisait les lettres qu'il lui avait écrits. Elles n'auraient jamais dû arriver entre ses mains, de toute évidence, mais à présent c'était trop tard. Hannibal ne le lâcherait plus avec ça et il le savait très bien, surtout en voyant le sourire satisfait du blond.

« - Je lis des lettres qui me sont destinés. »

Le brun ouvrit un peu la bouche et la referma, ne trouvant rien à répondre, puisqu'en effet, elles étaient destinés à Hannibal à la base, même s'il n'avait jamais prévus de les lui envoyer. Ou de les lui faire lire. Il détourna le regard, essayant de se souvenir des choses embarrassante qu'il avait bien pu écrire, le psychiatre décida alors de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

« - _Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens pour vous, mais je sais que la vie sans vous me paraît insupportable à présent. Je veux vous voir. Je veux vous parler. Je veux au moins savoir où vous êtes mais vous ne donnez aucun signe de vie. J'attends alors une trace de vous, n'importe laquelle. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, je m'ennuis de vous, et quand je ferme les yeux, je me sens me noyez dans l'eau, m'éloignant de plus en plus de votre main tendue..._ »

« - Arrêtez de lire ça. C'est embarrassant... » Soupira Will. Gêné. Essayant de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

« - Si ça l'est à ce point, pourquoi ne pas les avoir jeté ?

\- Je... N'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. »

Il haussa les épaules cette fois, alors que le Dr Lecter souriait à nouveau. L'homme devant lui était quelqu'un de surprenant et il espérait qu'il le surprendrait encore dans les jours futurs. En attendant, il allait éplucher soigneusement ces lettres une par une et s'en délecter...


End file.
